Albert Einstein
Albert Einstein (March 14, 1879 - April 18, 1955) was an German-born Jewish Nobel Prize winning physicist. He is best known for his Theory of Relativity and specifically mass–energy equivalence, expressed by the equation E = mc2. Einstein received the 1921 Nobel Prize in Physics "for his services to Theoretical Physics, and especially for his discovery of the law of the photoelectric effect." Einstein settled in the United States after the Nazi ascendancy, and was instrumental in the creation of the Manhattan Project. Albert Einstein in "Hindsight" Albert Einstein was still a celebrity in 1953, the year science fiction writer Pete Lundquist realized that fellow author Mark Gordian had somehow plagiarized a story from Lundquist that Lundquist hadn't even completed yet. When Lundquist shared this with editor Jim McGregor, both men contemplated the possibility that Gordian might be a telepath, although McGregor wondered why Gordian would read Lundquist's mind instead of Albert Einstein's, among other more influential people.See, e.g., 3XT, pg. 216. Albert Einstein in Worldwar Albert Einstein's Theory of Relativity proved that a tremendous energy output could be released from a divided atomic nucleus--the theory which allowed the human powers to develop explosive-metal bombsIn the Balance, pg. 94. with which to resist the Race. However, the theory also seemed to prove that it was impossible to travel faster than light. This was disproven when the United States launched a successful flight of the FTL starship Commodore Perry.Homeward Bound, pg. 489 Albert Einstein (who along with Leo Szilard had petitioned President Franklin D. Roosevelt to authorize the Manhattan Project at the outset of World War IITilting the Balance, pg. 502) worked with the US to develop atomic bombs. This work became even more urgent when the Race arrived in 1942, and demonstrated their own atomic weapons. At one point, Einstein found himself sharing a room in Couch, Missouri with deposed Italian dictator, Benito Mussolini; American General Dwight Eisenhower; fellow scientist Robert Goddard; American soldier and Race expert Sam Yeager, and; Race prisoner Vesstil. Einstein found the Lizard POW fascinating.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 339 Albert Einstein in The War That Came Early Albert Einstein left Europe five years before the Second World War broke out. Sarah Goldman saw Einstein as an example of just how foolish the Nazi Party's anti-Jewish police truly was: any brilliant ideas Einstein had would be shared with Germany's enemies, and not Germany proper.West and East, pg. 225 In fact, Einstein and other scientists were able to convince the government of the United States to attempt to build a new type of bomb powerful enough to level a whole city. However, by 1942, the project, headquartered in Tennessee, had cost millions with nothing to show for it. Herb Druce convinced the government to shut the project down.Two Fronts, pgs. 273-275. While the war in Europe did end in 1944 when the Nazis were overthrown by the Committee for the Salvation of the German Nation, Einstein was still concerned that the more rational German government might see the potential in an atomic bomb and begin building one. He began investigating the identity of the person who'd killed the American project, and finally learned Herb Druce's name. He personally went to home of Peggy Druce, Herb's ex-wife, and expressed his concerns. Peggy gave Einstein Herb's new address.Last Orders, pgs. 398-400. Albert Einstein in Joe Steele In 1938 or 1939, Albert Einstein (1879-1946) became aware of several experiments that might have laid the foundation for an atomic bomb. However, he kept that information to himself, even after the United States had entered into World War II in 1941, as President Joe Steele had already proven to be a tyrant since assuming office in 1933. Einstein saw that the bomb could benefit America's war effort, but did not trust Steele. In early 1946, Steele was informed by Captain Hyman Rickover of the U.S. Navy about certain German programs involving the use of uranium as an explosive weapon. Steele summoned Einstein to the White House. When Steele asked about the German program, Einstein admitted that he'd learned of early experiments in 1938 or 1939. When Steele asked Einstein why he'd done nothing, Einstein calmly responded that he was afraid Steele would build the bomb and use it.Joe Steele, pgs. 317-319, HC. Steele proclaimed Einstein the "king of the wreckers", and ordered Einstein arrested. Once Einstein was gone, Steele asked Rickover if he could complete the project. Rickover promised to do his best. Steele also gave Rickover access to a number of people who'd already been placed in custody as wreckers. Steele cautioned that if any of these people did anymore wrecking, they would be eliminated. When Charlie Sullivan, a speechwriter for Steele, suggested Einstein would be too famous to execute, Steele retorted that the U.S. had taken Einstein in, and Einstein had betrayed the country. Steele promised that Einstein would get what he deserve.Ibid., pgs. 319-320. Literary Comment Einstein's actions and fate are the same in both the novel and the short story. In the short story, Einstein's actions serve as the justification for a purge called the "Professors' Plot", in which a number of Jewish scientists are arrested. This plot line is not carried over into the novel. Albert Einstein in Southern Victory Albert Einstein was a German physicist who abruptly disappeared in 1942.Drive to the East, pg. 116 He was one of many leading physicists to do so from all across Germany and Austria-Hungary. United States officials correctly believed that they were working on a project to build what came to be called the "superbomb". The fruits of Einstein's labor was used against the Russian capital of Petrograd in 1944. Before the CSA obtained their own superbomb, Jake Featherston, panicked that the USA would use one first on his country, actually wished aloud someone had strangled Einstein when he was an infant during a heated conversation with Lord Halifax.In at the Death, pg. 49. References Category:Historical Figures Category:1870s Births (OTL) Category:1940s Deaths (Fictional Work) Category:1950s Deaths (OTL) Category:Americans Category:Authors of Non-Fiction Category:Clerks Category:Cosmologists Category:Defectors Category:Died of Natural Causes (OTL) Category:Divorced People Category:Executions by Firearm (Fictional Work) Category:Germans Category:Hindsight Characters Category:Jews Category:Joe Steele Characters Category:Nobel Laureates in Physics Category:Persons of Unclear Religious Affiliation Category:Physicists Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:The War That Came Early Characters Category:Widowed People (OTL) Category:Worldwar Characters